


VI (six) Is It Too Late To Remind You What We Were

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: Something Just Like This [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reminiscing, awkward heart to hearts, brothers being brothers, not thorki, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: Thor and Loki have a talk. Sort of.or: Loki interrupts Thor's sleep to talk about Things and the conversation devolves into teasing taunts and halfhearted pillow fight.technically part 6 of my ongoing Bruhildor series, but I suppose it can stand on it's own.NOT Thorki





	VI (six) Is It Too Late To Remind You What We Were

**Author's Note:**

> a bonus post in the same night?? what is this?
> 
> a short snippet is what it is lol. I hope you like it tho. I do want to work on Thor's and Loki's relationship a bit, especially since we all know that the MCU is likely to fuck it up in Infinity War, despite it looking up in Ragnarok.

Thor was startled from his doze on the couch in his rooms when he felt a weight drop next to him. Jerking his head up from where it rested awkwardly on the back of the couch, he groaned; he pulled a muscle. Lovely. Looking around for the source of the disturbance, his good eye widened when he caught sight of Loki on the couch beside him.

“What’re you doing here?” he slurred, voice still rough with what little sleep he had managed.

Loki rolled his head on the back of the couch until their gazes met. He raised one slim eyebrow. “Sitting next to my brother.”

“But why? You’ve never really sat with me on your own volition before.”

Loki turned his head away from Thor, eyes now on the ceiling. “I miss Mother.”

Thor sighed, his own head resting again on the back of the couch. “Me, too,” he whispered. They sat in silence for a moment, remembering their beautiful, graceful mother.

“I...think I might even miss Father.”

At the soft confession, Thor looked once more at his brother. Loki’s eyes were still on the ceiling, though Thor thought he caught a glimpse of tears glinting in the soft light.

Quietly, Thor replied, “I don’t want the throne.”

Loki chuckled mirthlessly. “Even I know that.”

Thor huffed. “You’re not planning to take it from me, are you?”

Loki took a second to answer, lost in thought. “No, I don’t think so. At least, not right now.” Thor could hear the smirk in his brother’s voice.

“Fair enough.”

Silence again.

“Do you think Mjolnir could be put back together?” Thor asked.

“Mmmm. Perhaps. We’d have to find all the pieces first. Find a way to channel an incredible amount of energy into it.”

“You’ve got your magic. I’ve got lightening. We can probably come up with something.”

They sat in the dimly lit room for a while, saying nothing. It was nice, Thor thought, to be able to sit with Loki and not worry about plotting or the end of the world.

Well, part of Thor still kept his guard up in case Loki decided to try something. He wasn’t completely gullible where his brother was concerned anymore.

Thor smirked. “So, you and the Grandmaster?”

Spluttering, Loki turned to Thor. “What are you implying?”

“Nothing! Just...looking for confirmation that I read his implications correctly back on Sakaar.” Thor snickered.

Loki huffed. “It was nothing. I did what I had to to get in his good graces, nothing more.”

Thor hummed, “Right.”

Loki’s eyes lit up with mischief, and Thor was glad he had kept his guard up after all.

“So, what’s your relationship with the good doctor and the Valkyrie?”

It was Thor’s turn to splutter. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Loki.” Mostly.

“Right,” Loki mimicked. “But then, you _are_ a bit of a bumbling moron, so maybe you don’t.”

“Get out, you ruined the moment. I want to go back to sleep,” Thor said, shoving at his brother’s shoulder. “Go, shoo.”

Loki got up from the couch, a hand over his heart. “ _I_ broke the moment? I’m hurt, Thor, truly. It was you who brought up relationships, after all.”

Thor grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and tossed it at Loki who dodged it, laughing.

“I’m going, I’m going! See if I ever come back to you for a heart to heart again.”

Thor sobered up, his teasing smile gone. “You can, you know. Come talk to me.”

Loki’s own smile softened. “I know,” he said. They looked at each other, and then Loki turned and left the room, his hands in his pockets.

Thor leaned back against the couch, lost in thought. Perhaps his relationship with his brother was mendable. He sure hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments give me life!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at Spacefoxen!


End file.
